Whoa
by sg76
Summary: The Journey through Bex's relationship with Grant. Disclamer-I own nothing but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Um first GGirl fanfic so yeah . . . Oh and this story is dedicated to my friend Wolfe! Anyways Enjoy!**

**Whoa . . .**

"Bex, Bex!, WAKE UP!" I heard.

"Don't worry I got this,"I heard a pause " Bex if you don't wake up in the next 8 seconds you will be eating your toes." said an extremely calm voice

I just smiled, knowing that Cammie knew much better than **that**.

"5,4,3,2 . . . Rebecca Baxter wake up right now!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Come on Bex, today you have to look real especially pretty for _someone._" called Macey already in the bathroom.

I shot up and out of bed. I almost forgot about him. Well them. It's the day after "The Blackthorne Boys" as Cammie calls them, arrived. They were all pretty cute.

There was Zach, the bad boy , Jonas, the nerd , and Grant, Grant the - the teen hearthrob.

He was definitly every girls dream. That's why he was going to be mine. I saw how all the girls swooned when he sat down. He was probably expecting every girl rushing him like he's The Situation. Heh . . . I'll show him. . .

" Snap out of it will you! It's your turn." Macey said pointing to the bathroom

I realized Liz's hair was curled and she had on shiny pink lip gloss, Macey with her regularly short hair only slightly styled since she looked great anyways.

But the weirdest thing is that Cammie looked, well not styled at all. She had her brown hair in a sloppy ponytail with no make up at all.

Seeing my puzzeled exppression, Macey said "She decieded she doesn't like him."

I just smiled and shook my head. They would be dating by the end of the week.

" Well, with soooooooo much potential around, I might as well join in the fun." I said, stifling a yawn.

"Riiiight, cause why would you like super-model Grant, with his blonde hair, blue eyes, sculpted body and dazzling teeth, be intrested in you?"Cammie questioned.

"Well, why wouldn't he be!" I asked my voice shrill and my british accent very clear.

While they were laughing, I was blushing madly.

_Ok I __**might**__ have a crush._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey Thanks guys for the awesome feedback! I got so many story alerts and I'm really happy. So tell all your friends to check it out please & thank you. I also have a Naruto story for all my fellow Narutards! Yeah so . . . on with Brant! :{0**

**Chapter 2**

I walked out into the hallway, feeling extremely uncomfortable. I was wearing regular clothes but way too much make up. Even though Macey insisted it looked "natural", I was washing it off at breakfast, while she was devouring her french toast.

We were walking down the stairs to make our way to breakfast and already I could see the drool coming from my friends mouths. I walked with them to the huge wooden double doors. Seeing that they were about to sprint toward the short lunch line, I made my move.

" I've got to go use the bathroom real quick, okay?"

"Why?" asked Macey, instantly aware.

"To wash my hands. Health is very important."

Before she could pull out her ever-present hand sanitizer, I had walked away.

I was passing the staircase and watched as the boys descended the staircase. There were at least 15 girls (including Eva) flirting with them and mostly Grant.

He glanced at me and did a double take. I smirked. _Maybe this make-up isn't that bad._

As I thought that I saw Macey running toward me anger evident in her eyes, her mouth still chewing. She usually isn't that persistent, who told her. . ._ Cammie!_

Before she could speak, I laughed and said "Cammie is going to pay!"

She saw the crowd quickly approaching us and sang " I told you soooooo!"

I just rolled my eyes and pulled her back to our usual table. When I got there I saw a plate of my favorite breakfast , choco chip pancakes, scrambeld eggs and turkey sausages, waiting for me. I quickly thanked the person that got this for me, whoever it was and chowed down.

As I was eating Grant exited the line with a tray of food. He came over and sat down.

"Excuse me?" I said trying to stay civilized.

"What?" he said rather rudely.

" Why are sitting there, did someone say you could?" I exclaimed

"You were going to ask me to sit there anyway, right babe?" he said arrogantly

I was about to explode. "Why would I want some half-brained, sexist orangutan to sit next to me!", my British accent flaring.

For about one second I saw hurt flash in his eyes but then replaced with a smug satisfaction, so he asked Eva, who was right behind him if he could sit there. Obviously she said yes. I just rolled my eyes and turned my back to him.

_**Not exactly how I pictured our first and hopefully (crossing my fingers) last conversation.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys, what do you think? Not exactly the meeting you were expecting huh? Does it work out or will it be a story of heartbreak? Or maybe BOTH! Well we'll see. And sorry I haven't updated in such a long while. First I was grounded then my mom broke my computer and I just got it fixed.**

**P.S.- I am dedicating this horribly late chapter to the funniest aunt in the world Keisha. Sorry I'm babbling but here is the story.  
**

"I'm _so_ confused, like what should I do!" said Cammie

Once again she was babbling about _him._ Well not him _him_ but Zach. She's totally in love with him, but won't fully admit it, even to herself.

"Well you could always tell him you love him, go to Las Vegas and get married?" I replied

She laughed and tried to sweep me. It didn't work and I wasn't really kidding.

In a couple of moments I pinned her down. What! We were in P&E! GOSH!

Anyways our teacher came and told me I should be paired up with somebody more of my caliber. I smirked. Nobody could beat me. No girl in six continents, except for Australia, I have that tournament next month. Trust me, I'm harder to wrestle than a croc.

While I followed her, feeling pretty confident, I saw some girls giggle as I walked past. I cut them some pretty deep glares. Huh . . . that shut them up.

We approached a large group of girls and I was appalled never before in my life have I seen so many girls occupying such a small space. They were calling the name I absoulutely hated.

"Grant, do you like my . . ."said one admirer

"Hey Grant, want to eat lunch with . . ." said another

I groaned very loudly, but no one was paying attention. Cammie popped up, as she usually does in crowds.

"Bummer"

"Wow, good luck" she said,coming to the same conclusion as me. I was going to have to fight _him._

Cam moved quickly to a dark corner where I could see a boy standing with a smirk on his face.

I turned back toward the crowd. I could just see the top of his brownish-gold hair. I pushed my way to the mat right in front of him. Everybody was quiet.

"Is this who I will be sparing against?" I asked smiling the most innocent smile ever.

"Yes, it is." She said looking back and forth between us to see what our relationship was. His eyebrows were up as if expecting this to be an easy fight. Everybody was surrounding us. When the teacher asked if we were ready, we both nodded and got into our stances. I still was playing innocent.

"Begin!"

He stood up straight and said " I don't want to have to beat you up so-"

Before he could finish I kicked him in the face and he fell back. I started to file my nails.

"What the-" he exclaimed, looking dazed.

"Oh right, you were saying something before?" I said, smiling, genuinly happy.

" It's on." he said, while jumping up. So the fight began. This fight was the best of my life. Usually I have to slow my pace, but now- now we were going so fast, I doubted that the spectators could see anything but a blur.

I kicked at his head and he held my foot over his shoulder. We looked into each other's eyes briefly but soon continued fighting.

What happenend next was in slo-mo. I turned around for a second to continue my momentum and he slapped my butt. Well, should I say, tried to. Before I grasped his hand and brought it behind me, about to permanently damage the tissue. He would be lucky to be able to pick up a pencil. Yeah, it was forbidden...

I thought better of it before and just twisted it so it would be sore for a couple of months. This was going on for a long time and I could tell Grant was getting tired. He grabbed my hands and kissed me. At first. I resisted. What was he doing? Then I gave in. I could here gasps and shouts from all around me. I forgot they were here.

" Get some, Bex!" I heard someone yell. It was Macey.

I finally got a hold of myself. I broke the kiss, in a daze. I suddenly got extremly mad. What right had he? I elbowed him in the stomach and ran.

"Bex!" I heard from both male and female voices.

I heard footsteps behind me so I ran faster. Before I knew it I was in my room, kneeling on the floor crying my eyes out.

_**I really hate him. A lot.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN- Did you like the last chapter? Why is Grant acting this way! We shall find out now! And thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I'm gonna give recognition for the best reviews in the next chapters!**_

**Chapter 4**

**Grant's POV**

My cheek stung. But that was the fathest thing in my mind. Bex . . . she was really mad. I had to do something. I called her name and started to run toward her.

"Wait man, she'll be back for more soon." Zach said, blocking my way.

"Move man, I gotta go." I said trying not to push him out the way.

He put his hand on my shoulder. I took his hand and flipped him on his back.

"Dude! I'm done listening to you! This is all your fault! That tough-player act may work for Cammie, but Bex is diffrent- special. Don't ruin this anymore for me,okay?" I screamed.

It was his fault. 'All girls love bad boys' he said. Well Bex was a special girl. Strong and independent. I knew I shouldn't have listened to him when he proposed this plan. To kiss her like he did Cammie. It was just stupid.

I ran after the girl that I loved, hoping that it wasn't too late to lose her love. If it was even there.

**Rebecca's POV**

I was on my bed in my Pyjamas. I know I change fast. But they were my only comfort for right now. I was staring blankly at my wall when I heard the thudding of footsteps. The foot steps stopped abruptly and was replaced by a desperate whisper.

" What is your problem? I'm not letting you in there!" whispered one angry voice.

"Look I'm sorry, but I really need to speak to her!" said the desperate voice.

"Cammie, he's right, just let it go." said a complying voice.

The door opened and in came the most annoying/handsome guy in the world. His hair was tousled and his eyes looked determined yet pleading at the same time.

"Leave me alone." I said, my voice as hard and cold as steel.

"No thanks." he said, sitting on Cammie's bed, across from mine.

"Please leave. Why did Macey let you in anyways?" I groaned, really hoping he would leave.

He took two bugs from his pocket, shoelace and a camera from his collar, and signaled me to be quiet. He put them on the floor and stepped on them.

When he sat back down he said "Because I wanted to apologize, Rebecca."

I snorted" That's not the way to do it." he nodded as if mentally correcting himself.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I really like you. Zach told me tha-that if I acted like that you would,well, like me too." I was suprised. Why would he ask Zach for help?

"I don't have much experience when it comes to dating and he did." he said seeing the appalled look on my face.

" But I just wanted say I'm really sorry, and I hope that we can still be friends. I won't bother you anymore." he said getting up to leave.

"By the way, I really like your pajama's." he said, nodding to my camo pants and tank top, his face still somber. With that he left. And 12.82 seconds later my best friends bust through the world.

"What happenend?" asked Liz, her phone-like boy translator in her hand. She looked bewildered.

Cammie still looked angry, and annoyed. Macey was on her bed reading a magazine on her bed.

I burst out laughing.

_**What the heck has my life turned to?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I need 13 more reviews till the next update. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 5**

Grant's POV

I glanced at her nervously. Man, she looked beautiful. Her golden brown skin, with her warm maple syrupy eyes. Okay Grant, you obviously still love her. So go and see if we can at least be friends. I approached the table feeling insecure and nervous. Totally new feelings for me. I may not be the player everyone thought I was, but when I thought something was wrong with girls eyes whenever they approched me in the 5th grade, turns out they had a crush on me. Who knew?

It was lunch, two days after the whole. . . incident. Lots of rumors have gone around. News travels a lot faster here. _Girls . . ._

_**Rumors:**_

_**Bex was kicking my butt because she asked him out and he said no: False**_

_**I was beating Bex because she didn't like me: False**_

_**Macey,Cammie,Liz and Bex were planning to assasinate me this Tuesday: I hope False**_

_**Zach does my taxes: Who came up with that?( Jonas will do them)**_

_**Bex and I have been in a relationship before Gallagher and was mad at me for cheating on her: One question, what person that wishes to live, cheats on Bex! False**_

_**Bex and I made-out for twenty minutes in P&E: I wish**_

_**Bex loves me or else she would have dug out my brains with her fingers,skin, bone and all: Hopefully True**_

_**Bex cried afterwards: . . .True**_

_**I went on a rampage and messed up Zach, Jonas, and my bedroom afterwards: True (soo fun)**_

_**Zach and I were russian honeypots to lure Gallagher's most talented (A.K.A Cameron and Rebecca): False**_

Anyways,you can see how ridiculous these sound. I've been ignoring Tina all day.

"Can I help you?" Bex asked politely

Oh, right I was standing over her" Ahh, I was wondering if I could sit here?" I asked. Man I sounded like Jonas or something.

" Sure,"she said moving over" I was going to ask you anyways." Wow that was a relief. Unless they plan to poison my food. Suddenly, I wasn't that hungry anymore. I thanked her and sat down.

" Can I ask you a question?" I said trying to break the ice. It was really akward since the whole table was staring at us, dead quiet.

" Just did." she said smiling

I sighed and shook my head thinking, smarta . . .

"What's up?" she replied, her cute accent popping up.

"Why do you hate your name?" she looked at me quizzicaly.

"It's a really pretty name" I said clarifying it all.

" Exactly. I need a cool name. Like if your name was Stewie ' Hey Stewie is gonna rip your guts out' , it sounds pretty lame." she said, getting all phisilophical on me.

I nodded understanding." Can I, well we" she stated looking at the girls "ask you a question?"

"I'm an open book."

" Does Jonas and Zach have a crush on Liz and Cammie?"

All the boys looked at Liz and Cammie, because they knew Jonas and Zach's answer, while the girls looked between all of them.

Cammie,Liz and Macey looked shocked, suprised and betrayed. Zach and Jonas were throwing me desperate glances.

"Um well, you tell me their feelings then I'll do the same."

"Okay, now."

"Whever" I said shrugging.

She leaned close to me and whispered," You know what happens if you don't follow through?" I gulped and nodded. She smiled sweetly. Man she was scary.

"Liz has a crush on Jonas, but I don't really know her feelings. Did I get that right Liz?"

Liz nodded almost imperceptably. I chuckeled lightly. They would make shy babies.

"And Cammie likes Zach but is kind of unsure with his mixed signals."

I nodded at that. Zach was such a retard.

"Well Jonas is pretty much in love with Ms. Sutton but has no guts. More of admire from afar type of guy." I said. Liz looked at Jonas, the red tomato and he shrugged sheepishly.

"And Zach," I glanced at him and he was glaring at me, it was like threatning me with his eyes. I could already imagine the torture he had in mind.

"Well I'm gonna tone this done a little bit but, he's wants to know if she likes him or not and is in complete and total love with her. Like irrevocably. Just sayin'."

_**That's when everybody went berserk.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. School is killing me seriously. But everybody review. Yeah I'm talkin' to all you lazy people that read but don't review! I woud love something to distract me soooo yeah. Also more reviews, faster chapters! **

**Everbody positons . . .**

**!**

Grant POV

Great Goggily Moggily! What just happend? I was lying in a hospital bed, feeling the humongus bump on my head. Joe was leaning over my bed.

"You do realize you could have died, right?"

"What!" I replied groggily.

But then it all came to me so fast I got a migraine.

_**24 Hours Earlier**_

_Holy Fudging Turtles! What the heck just happenend there?_ I was running faster than I have ever run in my whole entire life. Believe it or not, I was actually afraid of the horde of girls running after me. But I was more afraid of the much more terrifying fact that Zack wasn't. He would get me at my weakest moment. _While on the toilet._

**What did I ?**

But then my eyes fell upon the whole reason I did this in the first place. She was running a foot ahead of me, laughing like a child who just played a prank that worked perfectly.

Seeing her warm,brown eyes looking back at me made my heart swell with joy. It was hard to keep the grin off my face.

The mob was closing in and I knew we didn't have a chance, we were going to get trampled. I gained a burst with the previous joy. I reached and started carrying Bex bridal style. The look of dhock on her face was priceless. I then switched her into a piggybank position so I could run faster.

She kept calling out directions and spurring me on between giggle , we were in a deserted hall, and she led me into a secret passage.

Surrounded by dust and cobwebs we were laughing like five year olds, practically rolling in the dead insects and mouse droppings that were scattered on the floor.

She put her warm finger over my lips to quiet me. We could hear footsteps approaching. I fought back the urge to burst into laughter, and I almost let go, but then I heard the footsteps recede.

After a while me and Bex just sat in a comfortable silence. I was thinking about what Zack and Jonas might plan for me. But still, my smile didn't waver.

"One more question?" I forced myself to ask Bex

She rolled her eyes playfully, "If you must."

"Would you like to go on a date with me, maybe tomorrow,"I stutterd,"if you're not busy I mean,"I rushed to say.

She looked at me calulatingly "Sure" she said.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. She said yes._She said yes!_

I was so stunned It hardly registered that she was leaning towards me.

_What to do, what to do, what to do!_

Luckily I didn't have to decide because she gave me a peck on my cheek.

She walked past me and I heard the door leading outside open and close. After my brain registered to what happenend I raced outside to catch up with the brown-eyed beauty I knew as Bex. I walked outside and looked around. She I saw ballet shoes rise to my face.

"I'm sorry" she whipered before I fell into a void of darkness.

**A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in a while, all my fault, but I promise to update sooner. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Whoa

Chapter 7

_What the hell?_

I stared at the back of my eyelids for several minutes before I pieced what happenend together.

_Bex said she would go on a date with me. . . then she kicked me in the head. . . _I started to hypervenilate. (Thankfully Mr. Solomon already left so he wouldn't have to see my pitiful episode.)

_Bex realized that she doesn't want to go on a date with me and knocked me out hoping I'd forgotten everything. Or worse, it was all just a game to her. Maybe the girls bet her to get a date with me and. . ._

At this point even I had to admit my thoughts were getting a bit crazy. I even thought she might be a pimp and was trying to kidnap me and when I didn't make enough money she would sell me to those horny monkeys in India. Now she's probably on the run and I won't have her date. _Damn . . ._

**Bex POV**

I was starting breakfast when Mr. Solomon came downstairs and headded towards our table. I was almost afraid with what he was going to say, but we all turned expectantly to him.

"He woke up." he stated simply.

I was both very glad as well as consumed with guilt. After all I was the one who knocked him out, but no one needed to know _that_.

" Great! We can go see him after breakfas-" Macey started, but stopped as I got up and quickly walked out of the dining hall. I wanted to burst out, sprinting, but knew it would only raise more rumors. Such as. . .

_**Jonas aimed his most potent knockout gas at him as revenge: False**_

_**Grant hit his head on a door frame: He's no **__**that **__**tall so False**_

_**Bex beat the crap out him: Um, no comment**_

As I was on the elevator, a voice recongnition scanner asked my destination:

"Medical Ward"

It let me straight down because Liz programmed it so that when both my voice and that destination were combined, I got instant access. I gotta love my friends.

When I arrived at the underground level, no one was at the nurse's station but fast blips could be heard very easily throughout the hallway. Grant was the only patient in the schools hospital. My own heart stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I've been a little busy with school and other fics but I finally did it! Very important AN at the end of the chapter. Here's the next installment of _Whoa_. . .**

**If I owned Gallagher Girls, Bex would be the main character.**

I raced into the room, fearing the worst. Grant was on the hospital bed, with a bandage on his head, that didn't quiet disguise his bump. But his appearance wasn't what shocked me. He was breathing fast and . . . tears were running down his face? What's wrong with him?

"Grant, shh, it's okay, calm down." I said moving closer to his bed. I was even more surprised when he flinched away from my touch.

I was immensely surprised when a figure appeared in the open door way, especially since I didn't hear any one walk down the hall. But when I saw it was Bex my heart fluttered while it also plummeted to my stomach.

She walked towards me, with her hands up, whispering soothing words. I flinched away from her hands. The hands I so despratley wanted to hold.

"Please, don't sell me to the monkeys, anyone but the monkeys"

She got a really confused look on her face.

"Um, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Bex, if you didn't want to go out with me, you didn't have to give me a concussion! Just tell me!" I said, not even embarrased of the tears streaming down my face. She was gonna break my heart either way.

"I repeat, what the hell are you talking about" she said in her adorable accent. It was my turn to look confused.

A look of understanding, then annoyance, followed by guilt flashed on her face.

"Grant, you idiot, I kicked you to get everyone to stop focusing on beating us to a pulp, not because I don't want to date you. I'm actually really looking forward to that," she said looking embarrassed.

"So your not going to sell me to horny monkeys?" I said surprised.

She simply shook her head, looking thoroughly entertained. As soon as started that motion I got tissue from my bedside table(to wipe the snot of my face), but she was too fast. Before I could bring the tissue to my face she brought her phone up and snapped a picture.

" Ha ha ha ha ha," she burst into uncontrollable laughter. I just had to laugh with her. After at least five minutes of laughing we calmed down, then , her stomach growled and we cracked up all over again.

" I think you better eat."

"What, you're trying to get rid of me so soon?," she said in a playful tone.

"Never,"I replied, pulling her close to me. The mood became quite serious as I looked into her honey brown eyes.

"I'll be right back," she said, looking reluctant. I nodded. She turned her back towards me and stepped towards the door.

Then she turned back, quickly stepped towards me and gave me a deep and passionate kiss. I was shocked but definitely didn't resist. She broke off.

"See ya!"

*******A/N- So that was pretty much the end of this story. I'm gonna do a short after-math chapter, but that's it. I have another GG fic in the making so author alert me. Tell me what you think about the overall product of this story. See ya!**


End file.
